Rest In Peace
by lordsofevil84
Summary: Matt and Sora get into a car accident with a drunk driver. See who will die and who is in emotional pain.
1. Rest in Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
How long has it been? A week? A month? A year since it happened, since my life was ruined. I lost someone very close to me. My name is Matt. The person I lost was my girlfriend Sora. I was driving her home to her apartment. There was a drunk driver on the road. It was too late. I couldn't swerve out of the way. He was going way too fast. She got the most damage to her. I came out with a few broken ribs and a broken leg. The doctor wouldn't tell what was wrong, but I knew by her condition that she wouldn't live.  
I spent every hour I could at the hospital. I would barely leave her side. I would always play our song which was "Too Late for Love" by Def Leppard. She was too weak to speak, and she could barely eat. Everyday when I went I couldn't keep myself from crying. Just looking at all the machines and tubes hooked up. All the procedures and operations they did, and it didn't save her. Her condition got worse by the day. I knew that she would die soon.  
Other family members came and friends like Tai and Mimi. It was horrible to see someone that you love in this state and condition from a situation that could have been avoided. I wasn't happy when the driver had gotten 10 years in prison. I felt that his punishment was to weak. He gave an apology. An apology won't get her back you fool!  
I was sitting in the moonlight at the hospital. I couldn't sleep. I heard her voice. She said for me to come next to her side, "Matt, I am not gonna make it through the night. I want you to know that I love you. I don't want you to destroy your life from grief. I want you to be happy. Promise me you will go on with your life after I die." I spoke with tears in my eyes, "I promise you. I love you. I will never forget you and I know you will never forget me. Goodbye." "No Matt. This isn't goodbye forever. We will see each other again. I love you." Those were her last words. I fell to the floor in tears because my only love was taken away from me.  
  
"Rest In Peace my love." 


	2. Tormented

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
**Tormented  
**  
It has been a week since her death. My life is in hell. I've been ignoring the others. I just want to be left alone. I go to her grave every day. I wish she were alive today. There was no telling what she could have done with her life. Instead her life was taken away by a careless drunk. I hope he never gets out of his hellhole. I hope he rots in there till he dies.  
  
Three weeks later and I'm still in hell. What will it take to see her again? I have got to see her again. I have been driving around town in a rental car for hours, thinking what can I do to see Sora again. I'm going crazy. I don't which way is up or down, left or right. I haven't seen the others of the group in a while. They all went on with there daily lives. Tai checks up on me every now and then. Tk call every day to see how I am doing.  
  
I always lie about how I am. I don't like it but I also don't want them to think I am crazy and send me to a psychologist. Psychologists are all quacks in my opinion. There is no point to their job. After Tai called I went to the bathroom and pulled out a knife. The phone started to ring. I just ignored it. I took the knife and stabbed myself. I said, "In death I will see your face again."  
  
Izzy came over. My door was unlocked so he just walked in. He found me lying the on the floor. He immediately called for an ambulance and the other members of the groups. I was still alive, but by time the ambulance got there I was already dead. I broke my promise to Sora. I promised her that I would not ruin my life after she had passed. Well now I am dead because it tormented me not to see her beautiful face anymore. There is no turning back now.


	3. I Can't Believe It

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
**I Can't Believe It  
**  
Izzy's POV  
  
I don't know what I was expecting when I walked in. I wasn't expecting Matt to have killed himself. I should have known. He said he was fine, but he didn't act like it. I didn't realize that he would kill himself. He didn't look himself at Sora's funeral. I wonder how Tai feels since his best friend killed himself. The doctor approached us at the hospital. He said that Matt was dead before he got to the hospital. There was nothing he could do. There was no suicide note. I can't believe he did it. I can't believe he killed himself. When we were told that Sora was dead it hit us hard. We didn't want to believe it. When we were told Matt had died it hit us even harder. We don't know what to do now. His brother Tk was the most effected when Matt died. I haven't seen Tk so sad. He has been so depressed over the loss of his brother. I don't know if any of us will be the same.  
  
It has been a couple weeks since his death and Tk still hasn't gotten over it. He doesn't have any energy in him. He doesn't get any sleep. Matt's funeral was last week. A lot of people said it was sad. Since when is a funeral ever happy? Everyone was really mourning his death. Tai was really depressed. I haven't seen Tai this depressed. I have never seen Tai or Tk depressed. They really have changed. I wonder if Tk will ever get out of his depressed state or will he be depressed for the rest of his life.  
  
It has been awhile since I have seen Tk. No one in the group has seen him. We are all afraid that he might have committed suicide. Everyone has decided to go see Tk in his home. We wanted to check up on him. He looked horrible. He looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep and he was just very weak. I haven't seen him like this before. We were all about to leave but before we did he asked for one of us to stay and talk to him. He asked for me to stay. I wondered why. I wasn't that close to him. I thought he would ask Tai or Kari or maybe Davis. When the group left I asked him what was on his mind. He said that he needed some help. He fears that he is getting the urge to kill himself because of his brother's death. He wanted to see him again. I told in time he will. He didn't need to kill himself. There are too many people who cared about him. They would do anything to help him. He told me the reason he wanted too talk to me was because I was the one who found Matt. He asked me to describe what I was thinking. I told him that I was afraid. There was a million things going through my mind. I wasn't prepared for the scene that I saw. He asked me why I thought he killed himself. I told him I thought he was so depressed over Soras death that he couldn't live anymore.  
  
After our talk I told him that if he needed to talk more or if he wanted to stay the night he could. I left thinking how sad and depressed he looked. He doesn't look like himself. I know he won't kill himself. He will get an urge to but he won't do it. I wish there were more I could do for him. I hope he moves on soon.


	4. My Life

**My Life**

Tk's POV

When Matt had died it really effected me. I was so depressed that I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself. The day I had decided to do it The gang had stopped by to check up on me. It was nice to see then again. I asked Izzy to stay because I wanted to talk to him. I told about what I felt. I asked him what was going through his mind when he saw Matt's lifeless body lying on the floor. We had a long talk about what Matt and Sora.

It has been a couple of weeks since me and Izzy had talked. I had decided to learn how to play guitar. I am using Matt's guitar. I am planning on starting a band. I have decided that the band would be called Hope. I already got a bassist. He was from Matt's band. The drummer came from a band called Burning Wheels of Fire. I have started to write songs for the band. We are starting to get gigs but not very many.

I still see the gang every now and then. They say I look better than I did. I guess it is because I am finally moving on with my life. Me and Izzy talk often now. We are closer than we ever were. I am still depressed but not as much as I used to be. I know That in time I will see Matt again and I have people who care about me. I know that committing suicide will only make things worse and it would be selfish. Every time the band has a gig I always play the same cover song. We always play "I Remember You" by Skid Row. Whenever I play or here that song I think of Matt and Sora.


End file.
